Death Battles of Creepypasta 2: The Devil's game
by Duperghoul
Summary: Has a darker story involved, then season one. Grinny and Widemouth VS Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll. Laughing Jack VS Jeff the Killer. Jane the Killer VS Ms. P. Slenderman and Katie Proxy VS SCP106 and SCP087. Lonliness Eevee VS BRVR Pikachu. Scarecrow girl VS Skin Taker. Eyeless Jack VS Cannibal Grim. Then finally, it's winners VS Zalgo! Cover by: Samathrume's deviantart
1. Friends VS Friends

**Last year I did this, now it's time for more creepypasta death battles, all October long! I think we can accept these every October, because I have no plans of quitting writing fanfictions, yet! Anyway, Feel free to submit requests!**

**Battle 1: is a team death battle!**

**Mr. Widemouth and Grinny (cat forme) **

**VS**

**Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in the cemetery by Old man Jenkins's farm.<p>

Grinny the cat was following Mr. Widemouth through the cemetery. He meowed as he saw two mysterious in the distance.

Mr. Widemouth waved at them. The figures turned out to be Sonic. Exe and Tails Doll.

Sonic was grinning and laughed as he held up a bloody knife. Tails smiled as he grabbed a bloody axe from the ground.

"Can you to feel the sunshine," Tails Doll sang as he flew towards the two enemy's.

Grinny hissed as he pounced in the air at the doll. He placed a paw back and quickly extracted his claws. Grinny and Tails were flying at each other. The two were then head to head with each other. Tails Doll laughed as he begun swinging his axe. Grinny meowed as he scratched at the doll, before air dodging the axe. The cat then safely landed on the ground.

Grinny meowed, as Tails landed on the ground in anger.

Mr. Widemouth waved at Sonic. EXE. The hedgehog quickly dashed towards his opponent and slashed his knife. Sonic ran past Mr. Widemouth and stopped behind him.

"Ha, you missed," Mr. Widemouth pointed.

Then Widemouth felt itchy. He placed his left arm on his neck, before showing it to his face. He gasped as he saw blood.

Mr. Widemouth took out four knives and started juggling them. He then quickly threw them at Sonic. EXE. The hedgehog easily dodged all off the knives.

In a flash the hedgehog disappeared.

"What the-," Mr. Widemouth said.

Meanwhile, Tails floated over Grinny. He meowed at Tails, causing the doll to pick the cat up from the ground. Grinny purred, as Tails continued to fly in the air. The doll then turned 270 degrees while having a tight grip on the cat.

Tails then did what Pokémon fans would call a 'Seismic Toss'. That means basically falling down from the sky with your opponent, and slamming them hard on the ground.

Grinny's legs were shaking as he got up. Tails Doll floated back down to the cat and grinned. Mr. Widemouth ran to Tails Doll and kicked him away. The doll flew in pain before his head hit a tombstone. Tails Doll then fell on the ground. He slowly got back on his feet.

Mr. Widemouth petted Grinny's head, making the cat purr. Then in an instant the cat's head was suddenly cut off. Grinny's head rolled all the way to Tails Doll's feet. Tails picked it up and began to eat it.

It was then revealed it was Sonic. EXE who cut off his head. Sonic laughed before slicing off Widemouth's head.

"I AM GOD," Sonic. EXE shouted to the full moon.

Tails Doll flew over to Sonic and picked him up. Tails then flew them away from the scene.

A mysterious shadow of a man stood in the distance. He shook his head 'no' at the scene.

"He has no idea," he growled, before turning away and walking.

* * *

><p><strong>The winner was obvious from the beginning, but I wanted to do a team battle.<strong>

** This was just the first battle of October. Review your ideas and what needs improved below! **


	2. Killing while Laughing

**Requested by PureHope125. I would recommend reading: Adventures with the Pastas (CreepyPasta FanFic)**

**Battle 2: Laughing while Killing**

**Laughing Jack**

**VS**

**Jeff the Killer**

* * *

><p><em>last bit of Russian Sleep Experiment...<em>

_"Have you forgotten so easily?" The subject asked. "We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread."_

_The researcher paused. Then aimed at the subject's heart and fired. The EEG flatlined as the subject weakly choked out, "So... nearly... free..."_

* * *

><p>Current day<p>

The researcher was in his bed late at night. He struggled to go to sleep, still remembering those words. Then he felt a sudden decrease in temperature. He turned his body and saw Jeff the Killer.

"Time to go to sleep," Jeffrey said taking out his knife.

"He comes," the researched shouted to the air, before fainting from a heart attack.

"Damn it," Jeff grumbled, before hearing laughing.

Jeff the Killer turned around and saw Laughing Jack.

Laughing Jack smiled and placed some candy in Jeff's hands. Jeff denied the offering and threw the candy on the ground.

"Oh, if you won't accept my candy, maybe you will accept death," Laughing Jack screamed.

Jeff the Killer ran towards Laughing Jack and tackled him into the bed room wall. Jeff the Killer aimed the knife towards his enemy, only for Laughing Jack to dodge it, making the knife get stuck in the wall.

"Wont you like to see something strange," Jack said pulling out a white and black jack in the box.

Laughing Jack kept turning the lever, making the box emit the tune 'pop goes the weasel'.

Jeff the killer released the knife from the wall and charged at his opponent. Laughing Jack threw the box at Jeff. The killer caught it in both hands.

The jack popped out with a bomb in its hands. The bomb defused, making Jeff the killer fall to his knees.

The killer got up and punched his enemy a few times in the gut. He then sliced the knife at Laughing Jack's face, leaving a little scar.

Jeff then took his knife and ripped Jack's clothes to shreds. Laughing Jack kept laughing as Jeff then impaled the knife in his left arm. Laughing Jack laughed as he removed the knife and threw it back. Jeff caught his knife.

"Come on! Let's turn on the juice and see what shakes loose," Laughing Jack shouted throughout the bedroom.

He then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a long adrenaline needle. Laughing Jack then poked the needle in Jeff's right eye, and began to place liquid in it, but the killer kicked his opponent away.

Jeff held his right eye, and cursed "Time to go to sleep!"

Jeff the killer then took out a gallon of gas and quickly splashed it on Jack and the ground. Jeff then took out a lighter and let the floor and parts of his enemy burn. The flames on the ground circled around Jack, while the flames on him only were on his clothes.

"What's this? There's fire everywhere," he laughed.

Laughing Jack blew into a blue balloon, as the flames kept rising. Laughing Jack tied the balloon with a string. Jack then quickly ripped off his burning clothes, revealing his four pack.

Jack then rushed through the flames and tied the balloon around Jeff the Killer's neck. Jeff dropped his knife as he gagged for breath. Jeff tried to untie the knot, but to no avail. Laughing Jack picked up Jeff's knife and stabbed it in his opponent's stomach.

Laughing Jack then kicked his opponent to the ground while laughing.

Jack untied the knot around Jack's neck, as he quickly cut a giant hole in the killer's stomach.

"Wait, we could become the worlds best killers," Jeff plead.

Laughing Jack laughed at his enemy's suffering. He kept laughing as he removed Jeff's guts and filled it back up with candy. Laughing Jack quickly took the organs from Jeff and began messing with it.

The organs then were in the shape of a duel blade sword. Laughing Jack smiled at it and said,"Isn't it beautiful? It takes my breath away. Well, it would if I had any."

"Isaac would be proud," Jack laughed as he left the bedroom.

Jeff the Killer eventually died from blood loss.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by PureHope125. <strong>**Laughing Jack would win, even if I didn't follow her request.**

**BONUS: My thoughts on Snuffbomb's 'situation'- IT'S BOGUS!. I'm searching, but can't find any news articles about it, just forums and blogs. This lead to me think someone started a rumor and fangirls gone mad on it. Besides "Everyone is innocent until proven guilty." Is he even in jail?**

**DOUBLE BONUS: I made Laughing Jack a Tim Burton fan; notice the movie quotes? **

**So, who's next? Well, I had a request from last year I can do... See you this weekend!**


	3. Jane the Pencil Neck

**Requested by JKMusicall, he requested this battle last year. He hosts his own version of Epic Rap Battles**

**Battle 3: Jane the pencil neck**

**Jane the Killer**

**VS**

**Ms. P (pencil neck)**

* * *

><p><em>Months ago, Jane had Jeff cornered in a dark alley, but Jeff managed to suave her into a love interest, so Jane sparred Jeff. They grew to love each other, that one day, they promised to get married!<em>

Next to the graveyard by the old oak tree, on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three, she was ready to go, but where was he? (He's fighting Laughing Jack...)

Then in the distance, Jane saw smoke. She rushed towards the flames until she was surrounded by a burning village.

Jane then saw Ms. P with a portrait picture of Jeff the killer. Jane got angry as Ms. P kissed the portrait, and placed it back in her pocket.

"Hey," Jane shouted gaining Ms. P's attention.

Ms. P laughed before muttering some magic words, which caused the moon to shine brighter.

Jane took out her knife as Ms. P took out her blue spell book.

Jane the killer began to slash at the witch, when Ms. P summoned a pink source field around her body. She then cast a spell again and send a fireball from her left hand.

Ms. P then threw it at her opponent. Jane screamed as the fire hit her face. The killer waved it away, before stabbing her enemy in the stomach.

The Pencil neck quickly got off the knife and murmured more magic words. Then then ground underneath Jane began to fall. Before she could react, Jane fell into the ground.

The killer climbed out of the small crater. Jane grabbed a machete and swung. The weapon hit Ms. P's right arm. The witch hissed, before using her left arm to summon a thunder cloud. The cloud flew right above Jane and shocked her with lightning.

As the thousands of volts shocked Jane's body, Pencil neck snapped her fingers, making her opponent burst into flames. Jane then fainted on the ground.

Ms. P then closed her spell book and teleported away.

Ms. P opened her eyes and noticed that she was in another realm. She looked in the distance and saw a very tall figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by JKMusicall. He hosts rap battles, and I sometimes am a guest in the battles. Like episode 34, in the creepypasta free for all rap!<strong>**  
><strong>

**BONUS: notice the Corpse Bride reference? Sorry, beginning to rediscover Tim Burton movies.**

**DOUBLE BONUS: The story before the battle? Inspired by fanart...**

**next battle- Overrated vs Disgusting**

**P.S. Ms P is a CRAPPYPASTA! but.. she won due to magic **


	4. Is a Proxy considered an SCP?

**Requested by Virizion 2.6. This author has music fanfictions, so fell free to check those out.**

**So without a further ado, here is another team battle. Oh, keep on the look out for a Pewdiepie easter egg...**

**Battle 4: Is a proxy considered an SCP?**

**Slenderman and Katie the Proxy**

**VS**

**SCP-106 and SCP-087**

* * *

><p>In an unknown base located somewhere in Sweden, they contained people and monsters with inhuman powers. They call this base SCP, or Special Containment Procedures. Each subject is listed by numbers. Special scientists and volunteers research up to 3000 SCPs according to date. Each SCP has to be locked away.<p>

The SCPs have grown impatient over the years, and won't pass up any opportunity to be free. Then one fateful night, the facilities generator powered down. A few scientist went to fix it, but never returned. Pretty soon a mist filled around the halls, catching onto the skin of every scientist and volunteer.

Then each SCP's containers' doors and cells were suddenly unlocked by a mysterious force.

"This is your golden ticket out of here, now go! Make yourselves worthy," a deep voice echoed throughout the facility.

One by One, the SCP's quickly rushed out of their cells, but came in contact with each other, making them all fight to the death. After the free for all, only two SCPs were left. They were SCP-087 and SCP-106.

The two monsters nodded their heads at each other, before leaving the building together.

SCP-106 used his aura around his body to destroy the door, and some wall that was beside it. The SCPs kept walking until they saw some woods in the distance.

They exchanged a quick glance at each other, before running into the woods.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods, Slenderman and his proxy Katie were following a new player. Every five minutes, an idiot pays ten dollars to collect eight pages in the woods. The player, called Felix, came across his seventh page, that was hiding on the porta-potty door.

"Why didn't I just wait until daytime to collect eight damn pages," Felix said.

He then cursed in the Swedish language.

Slenderman and his Proxy Katie saw him near the porta-potty. Felix kept walking and saw something shining on a blue car. He turned off his flashlight and ran toward the car. He then stopped at the car and looked all around it.

He turned on his flashlight and didn't see a note. He facepalmed himself when he realized he mistook the car headlight for a note.

"Jävla hund skit," he shouted. (_Don't google translate this kids!)_

Katie the Proxy quickly rushed towards Felix. He screamed like a girl was he saw her.

Then Katie pulled him towards Slender. Felix looked back and screamed at the sight of Slenderman. Slender revealed it's eight tentacles. Felix closed his eyes as he was slowly turned into a Proxy; a human being mind controlled by Slenderman. After the transformation was complete, Proxy Felix left the area.

Katie the Proxy and Slenderman hugged and shared a quick kiss, before SCP-106 and SCP-087 arrived in front of them.

The Proxy rushed up to SCP-087. 087 got in a fighting stance as Katie pulled out a knife.

The Proxy scratched the SCP with the knife, but 087 countered by pushing her away.

087 saw the flashlight Felix dropped and picked it up. He then saw the blue cars headlights on.

He rushed towards the lights and shined the flashlight on his body, giving him more power by the second.

Katie screeched as she pinned the SCP to the ground. As Katie kept stabbing 087 with the knife, the cars headlight kept on beaming at the SCP.

Meanwhile Slenderman stretch out his tentacles and rushed up to SCP-106. Then as Slenderman got closer, his suit began to decay and rip apart.

Slender grabbed 106 with four tentacles, and slapped him on the ground. Then Slender noticed that the four tentacles had holes in them.

SCP-106 got up and smiled at his opponent, as Slender's face was set on fire. Slenderman's eight tentacles decayed and fell to the ground. SCP-106 walked closer to his enemy making Slender fall to his knees.

Slenderman now had holes all across his suit. His face had scars where the mouth would be; and two big burt spots where the eyes would be.

But don't dear readers be alarmed, the Slenderman will not be harmed. The Slenderman will not be harmed.

.

.

.

At least not anymore then he needs to be. Slenderman then fainted on the ground.

Katie was about to deliver the final blow to SCP-087, but he kicked her off. She rolled on the ground, before getting back up. 087 got of his feet, as SPC-106 snuck up behind Katie the Proxy.

Katie then held her head in pain as she was reverting back to a normal human, due to Slender's death. During the slow and painful transformation, SCP-087 kept punching her with rapid speed, even taking a bite of her right ear, and ripping it off with his teeth.

SCP-106 used his aura to give Katie a nosebleed. Her face turned blue as SCP-087 finished her off with an uppercut. She went flying in the air and before she landed on the ground, 087 did a round house, sending her flying towards a tree.

She screamed as she hit the tree, making her head bust open and gush out. blood.

The two SCPs looked at each other, before going their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by Virizion 2.6 . Go to its profile for Pokemon Battle Revolution, Pokemon Rap Battles and more Pokemon related stories!<strong>

**See you in a few days! Next up is Pokemon VS Pokemon. One represents the sin of Sloth...**

**P.S. Guess the Tim Burton reference now. It's from my favorite movie that he directed. **

**BONUS: Ok, let me take a moment to explain the hints from last time. Overrated meant Slenderman, because let's face it, he's not even scary! People always over react to him! Disgusting meant the SCP's, because when I googled some pictures of SCPs, I vomited on my laptop keyboard.**


	5. A Rival In Deed

**Here, we go! Hold on to your Pokemon games, and prepare for the fifth battle!**

**Battle 5: A Rival In Deed**

**Lonliness the Eevee**

**VS**

**BRVR the Pikachu**

* * *

><p>Our battle tonight consists of two Pokemon, or Pocket Monsters, that don't have hearts as strong as horses.<p>

A horned shadow placed two cartridges on a wooden table.

One was an Nintendo 64 game, called 'Hey you Pikachu!"

The other was a gameboy game called, 'Pokemon Leaf Green.'

"Now, let the games begin," the shadow said.

Inside the 'Hey you, Pikachu' game, a Pikachu was grinning as he was watching 'Pikachu Doll Z'.

BRVR stood up and and looked at the ceiling. The ceiling soon slowly disappear. The horned beast was shown over the sky.

BVRV growled, as a hand grabbed reached down and grabbed the Pikachu.

It shown a depressed Eevee lying in the tall grass. _My little Eevee, My little Eevee!_

"So bored," Lonliness sighed.

Then the shadow dropped BRVR in front of the Eevee.

"Want to be friends," they said to each other.

So the two Pokemon's became the very best of friends.

One day when BRVR and Lonliness were kicking around a soccer ball around, the horned shadow appeared in the sky again.

BRVR kicked the ball to his friend, but Lonliness ignored the ball, making it go past him.

The Pikachu went up to the Eevee.

"BRVR wants to know if you still love him," he said.

"No," Lonliness shrieked.

The Eevee tackled BRVR to the ground. "I'm not a curse," he whispered in BRVR's ear.

BRVR shocked Lonliness, making him get off.

The Eevee sighed as he lied down.

BRVR's eyes became blood red. "You will suffer," he growled.

"Vee," Lonliness yawned.

The Pikachu angrily used thundershock at the Eevee. Lonliness got up and growled.

BRVR took out a bloody knife. Lonliness used quick attack, pinning the Pikachu to the ground again.

Lonliness bit the mouse's fur, before hopping off.

BRVR got up and cut the Eevee with the knife. Lonliness backed up a bit, before digging underground. BRVR looked around aimlessly, before the ground rumbled underneath his feet. He stepped back a bit as Lonliness created another hole and floated in the air for a few seconds.

BRVR grinned at his open opponent, before using iron tail at the Eevee who was still in the air. Lonliness was slammed to the tall grass.

"Why," Lonliness cried as the sun began to set.

As BRVR walked up to the Eevee, when in a flash of light, Eevee began to change. Now with his right eye was gone, with the left one dripping blood.

Lonliness turned to BRVR. The Pikachu backed up in fear. Eevee then used swift. The stars made large cuts on the Pikachu.

Lonliness's fur began to get wild, as he walked up to his rival.

BRVR jumped in the air and began to roll around creating an electric charge. He then hurled the electro-ball at the Eevee. It caused an explosion. As smoke filled the grassy area, BRVR panted as he landed back on the ground.

"Please don't leave me," a voice whispered.

BVRV gasped as the smoke cleared and shown Lonliness now with scratches all over his fur. Lonliness then charged at the Pikachu and head-butted him. Pikachu lst all HP, before fainting.

"Geez, all this because you said 'still LOVE'? I'm not gay, but if you said 'LIKE' then this would have never happened," the Eevee chuckled.

"I guess that comes down to one thing. Friendship ISN'T magic," Lonliness sighed.

Then the Eevee started to get dizzy, before fainting next to BRVR.

Then the shadowed arm reached into the game and grabbed Lonliness and pulled him out. into the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>A TIE! Well, maybe...<strong>

**Inspired by: Virizon 2.6's epic rap battle of Pokemon season two! No seriously, he/she also did a rap battle between BRVR and Lonliness**

**Yes, I'm a Brony, but only for the songs and Pinkie Pie's nonsense! **

**Later is a request from Jurassic Storm... **

**BONUS: My first Pokemon game was Pokemon Yellow. I had Silver and Ruby. Then I skipped Pokemon, but got back to it on Pokemon X! I pre-ordered Omega ****Ruby!**

**Come on every reader, review review! All I need is a review, from these happy followers of mine! **


	6. Not So Lifeless Objects

**Requested by Jurassic Storm. Be on the lookout for references to classical horror movies...**

**Battle 6: Not So Lifeless Objects**

**Scarecrow Girl**

**VS**

**Skin Taker **

* * *

><p>In Candle Cove, Skin Taker look a look at all the skin on the walls of his cave.<p>

He sighed looking down at the corpses of children on the floor, all with their skin ripped off.

"I need more," Skin Taker whispered looking at the walls again.

He had clothes made of skin, like hats, shirts and pants from Africans. On the floor, was a carpet made of skin from Indians. He looked at his couch made from Caucasians.

"It just isn't enough," he sighed.

The Skeleton placed on a top hat and put a glass eye in his left eye socket. He then grabbed a few weapons, and left Candle Cove. He kept exploring the open fields.

As he was walking, a little bald boy was holding his mom's hand. The two rushed up to Skin Taker. "Can I have your autograph," the boy named Jason said.

Skin Taker took out a picture frame and signed the name 'Ed Gein', before passing it to the kid.

"Thanks," Jason said leaving with his mom. The two humans kept walking towards Camp Crystal Lake.

"Nice kid. I think I'll make a machete and hockey mask out of him later," Ed whispered before travelling off.

Meanwhile in Nebraska, religious teenagers were killing adults in a cornfield, but that's not important and boring!

So in Iowa, we go into another cornfield. The scarecrow girl stared at his victim, Lilly. Lilly was dead and placed on the scarecrow post.

She wrote a note and placed it on the dead girl. Then she hid, as a boy came along the straight path. He then saw his girlfriend dead on the post.

His face paled and he dropped to his knees in shock. As his hands touched the ground, he felt a piece of paper right beside the wooden post. Hands shaking, he picked it up and read the poorly written message:

_"Now you don't have to be so busy."_

He'd read it aloud, his voice shaking and eyes filling with tears. He tore up the paper and stood once more to look at the corpse hanging on the perch in front of him before turning around to meet the ever-smiling face of his dear old friend.

As Scarecrow reached her hand out, the boy ran away in fear.

Scarecrow girl cursed as the boy left the cornfield. She took her scythe and sighed as she walked through the field.

Then, she heard footsteps, making her dash towards the sound. Then Scarecrow girl and Skin Taker met eye-to-eye.

"So, you are my opponent? I guess it's better than a possessed doll," Skin Taker said grabbing a rusty carving knife.

Scarecrow girl hissed grabbing hold of her scythe and dashing towards her opponent. As she swung the scythe at Skin Taker's head, he popped his head off causing no damage. As his head was placed back on his had, Skin Taker stabbed the carving knife in the scarecrow's chest area.

Skin Taker then ripped a diagonal hole in Scarecrow girl's shirt, making some hay fall down. As the puppet lied on the grass, the scarecrow picked up a garden rake and quickly impaled Skin Taker with it.

It went through the skeleton's rib cage, but it did scratch the bones. Scarecrow girl noticed and removed the rake and threw it on the ground. Skin Taker stood up and took out his hatchet.

As he began to strike, the scarecrow picked up a shovel, and blocked the axe with the shovel. They kept clashing at each other blow to blow, when Skin Taker delivered a swing to the shovel handle, making it chop off and falling on the ground.

Skin Taker laughed before taking a swing at the scarecrow's left arm. He drove the hatchet in the arm very hard, before the arm fell off.

A lot of hay fell of the ground from the Scarecrow girl. She shrieked as she used her scythe in her right arm to quickly sliced the puppet's right palm, making it pop off along with his hatchet.

As Scarecrow girl's left arm kept on dropping hay on the ground, Skin Taker pulled out a pirate sword. Skin Taker then quickly chopped at the scarecrow's head.

Scarecrow girl screamed as her head fell to the ground. She reached her last hand out to her opponent, but the puppet swung at the right arm, making it fall off. The scarecrow then fell to the ground on all the hay.

"Now, let's go check on that Jason Voorhees," the puppet smiled.

Meanwhile in Camp Blood, Jason was swimming, with no one watching but a dark shadowed figure in the distance.

"I can see the future. This kid will manslaughter a hundred people," the beast shouted.

He summoned a demon. That demon went towards the water, and began to pull the kid Jason under the lake.

"Perfect, I have saved at least 150 'innocent' souls," the beast said walking away as Jason began drowning.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by Jurassic Storm. Pretty obvious, bro! Skin Taker is a skeleton; he's already undead. <strong>

**I am taking no requests anymore, so see you in a few day, for the semi-finale. On Halloween, expect the finale, very early! Until then goodnight, or have a nice meal, or good luck with school, whatever time it is your area.**

**Yes, I had Skin Taker look like Bonejangels, from Corpse Bride. Oh and did you notice I expanded his legend of him being inspired from Ed Gein, the original inspiration for the chainsaw massacre? **

**Yes, Friday the 13th is my favorite horror movie series. What's yours? **

**And, did you get any other horror movie references? **

**BONUS: Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees has the most kills than any other horror film slasher. Including his remake character, his total number of kills is 158 (Until the 2015 movie). He is followed by _Halloween_ slasher Michael Myers, who has 111 career kills. And _Nightmare on Elm Street_ slasher Freddy Krueger, who has 43 career kills.**


	7. Frowned upon in most societies

**Last battle until Halloween! We need to know which one will cover the sin of Gluttony...**

**inspired by 'The Walking Dead' Terminous group and video game farm...**

**Battle 7: 'Frowned upon in most societies' **

**Eyeless Jack**

**VS**

**Grim The Cannibal**

* * *

><p>Grim was by an open fire eating a human's foot. He was chowing down in front of Edwin's house.<p>

Inside that house, Eyeless Jack was stealing someone's kidney, before leaving. Eyeless then headed down the ladder from the top floor window. Eyeless Jack then heard Grim eating the foot.

Eyeless took out his hatchet and slowly walked up to Grim. He then swung at the neck from the behind. Grim laughed knocking the hatchet away. The cannibal stood up and faced his opponent.

Eyeless took the half of the kidney and began to eat it.

Grim took out two kitchen forks and scrapped Eyeless's clothes. Jack stepped back, before grabbing out a pair of scissors. He whispered something as he launched himself at the cannibal.

He used the scissors to stab Grim in the chest with it. Grim gagged, before pushing Jack away. Eyeless's mask fell off revealing his empty eye sockets. He then took out the kidney and finished eating it. He licked his lips and fingers, before taking out a knife and throwing it at Grim's face.

The cannibal dodged to the left, but the knife flew past his cheek and left a mark. He held it as it began to bleed. Grim took out a frying pan and smashed it against his opponent's face.

Eyeless Jack screamed before kicking blindly, but Grim easily dodged it. Grim then took out two kitchen knives and stabbed them in Jack's eye sockets. Jack screamed as the socket's started to bleed.

Grim kept the knives there, as Jack ran around like a headless chicken, before dyeing. He fell hard on the ground.

Grim the Cannibal smiled at his opponent, before picking up the corpse and placing it by a fire.

"I'll boil him for a minute more, until I'm absolutely sure. Then out he comes, by god, by grace. A miracle has taken place, a miracle has taken place," the winner said as his opponent was cooking up on a stick by a forest fire.

A shadow in the distance was witnessing the entire thing.

"But that is called 'cannibalism' my dear readers, and that is in fact frowned upon in _most_ societies," the shadow shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Referenced Willy Wonka remake...<strong>

****inspired by 'The Walking Dead' Terminous group and video game farm****

**See you Halloween for the finale! **

**BONUS: One does not simply cook ANYONE. You must consider age, size, sex and nationality. After you picked out your human, it's time for preparations! While some organ meat is quite good, most human organs are just too foul to be safely eaten. Brain is the most popular organ meat followed closely by kidneys. Avoid eating the liver at all costs, as humans tend to abuse their livers and thus they are full of lethal toxin...**

**WAIT WHAT?! AM I SPONSORING CANNIBALISM?!**

**DON'T DO IT! AT LEAST DON'T BLAME ME!**

**ALSO**** CHECK IF YOUR SO CALLED 'RELIGION' ALLOWS IT!**

**I GOT MY INFO ABOVE FROM UNCYCLOPEDIA, A SPOOF WEBSITE OF WIKIPEDIA!**

**I REPEAT CANNIBALISM MAKES YOU SO DULL AND BLIND!**


	8. Filthy Finale

**Duperghoul: Good evening everyone!**

**PureHope125: It's morning?**

**Duperghoul: No, I write and publish at night. So without further ado...**

**Brace yourself for the grand finale! It's all seven winners Vs Zalgo**

**Final battle: A Filthy Finale**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**VS**

**Creepypasta Devil**

* * *

><p>All seven winners from the past battles this month were in hell. They stood on coal, and were surrounded by flames. In the sky was the full moon, shining bright at the seven. The moon seemed to stay in one place.<p>

Sonic. EXE, Laughing Jack, Ms. P, SCP106, Lonliness, Skin Taker and Grim looked around and saw a giant red throne chair. In it was the one and only, Lord Zalgo!

"You all have failed in my eyes," the Lord shouted.

"Wait, I thought you only corrupted illustrations," Sonic. EXE stated.

"Oh, let's start with you," Zalgo growled before teleported.

Sonic was shocked when Zalgo suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You shall represent the sin of pride. There is only one God, and that is me," Lord Zaldo shouted in Sonic's face.

Laughing Jack laughed out loud when Zalgo yelled at Sonic. The Lord then turned to Jack.

"Laughing Jack, you shall represent the sin of envy. Out of jealousy, you killed Isaac and his girlfriend," Zalgo yelled.

Laughing Jack backed up a bit. He began to stutter. "But I changed! I have a girlfriend named Kathryn, now," Jack said.

All the other creeps laughed and pointed at Jack. "It's true! We even planed our wedding to be in 'Corpse Bride' style," Laughing Jack said throwing a fit.

Ms. P chuckled, before Zalgo turned his head to her.

"You will represent the sin of lust. According to google, you and Jeff the killer are together, but in your story you try to get with a boy named James. You are the sin of lust, Zalgo said.

Ms. Pencilneck gasped. "But, that's just fan art," she said.

"If you did your job, you would make sure it never happened in the first place," Zalgo yelled.

Zalgo then went up to SCP106, and didn't get damaged. "And you SCP, will represent the sin of wrath. You destroy everything in your path," the Lord shouted at the SCP.

Lonliness did it's regular Pokemon cry, making the Lord lean down at the Eevee. The Lord petted the now regular Eevee, before whispering something.

"You will represent the sin of sloth. Countless times you were to lazy to notice you were dying. I kept reviving you, but you still never noticed," Zalgo stated.

Lonliness cried remembering BRVR and Tyrin.

Zalgo then turned towards Skin Taker.

"Alright, what sin am I," the puppet sighed.

"You will represent the sin of greed. You always were searching for more skin. What you have is never enough," the Lord pointed.

"I know," Skin Taker nodded.

Grim backed into a corner as Zalgo walked up to the cannibal.

"Lastly, you will represent the sin of gluttony. Always eating, even if it is the flesh of humans," Zalgo said.

"That is called Cannibalism, and that is frowned upon in most countries," Laughing Jack commented.

"Whatever," Zalgo huffed.

"While you're at it, will we get Oompa Loompa songs," Laughing Jack replied."No," every other creepypasta yelled.

Zalgo then stepped back away from the seven creeps. "Now, come at me! Do your worst," the god shouted.

The Eevee named Lonliness growled, before using a quick attack. Zalgo darted his eyes at the Pokemon, before drop kicking it's head.

Lonliness then cried as it fainted.

"Critical," Zalgo shouted.

Sonic. EXE grinned before dashing at the devil. Zalgo grinned before disappearing from sight. Sonic skidded to a hard stop. He frustratedly looked around for the god.

Zalgo then appeared behind the hedgehog, and kicked him away.

Ms. P smiled as she snapped her fingers, making a small fire appear in her palm. "That this" she shouted.

Pencilneck then threw the fireball, but it just brushed off the demon. "Yeah no," Zalgo roared, before dashing towards Ms. P.

The devil then pinned her to the ground. She struggled and tried pushing Zalgo off her body. Zalgo grinned, before using his claws and scratching at her long neck, making it bleed.

Grim the Cannibal ran up to Zalgo and Ms. P. "Let go of my dinner," Grim said taking out a cookie roller.

The cannibal then slammed Zalgo's head with it. As Zalgo continued to punch Ms. P, he turned and quickly swiped the roller out of Grim's hand. Ms. P then used this time to crawl away from Zalgo. She stood up and backed up away.

Zalgo stood up and faced the cannibal. "Want some beef jerky," Grim stuttered reaching in his pocket and pulling out a strip of meat.

Zalgo roared very loud as he pierced the cannibal's stomach with one claw. As the devil removed his hand, Grim was shown to have a hole in his stomach. Grim gagged, before falling backwards.

SCP106 stormed up to Zalgo, but the devil grabbed the monster before throwing him hard on the ground. As the SCP tried to get back up, Zalgo used his fire breath on him, making SCP106 burn.

Zalgo kept on using his fire breath, until SCP106 was nothing but dust and ashes.

Skin Taker then snuck up behind Zalgo, before he started to choke him. Skin Taker smiled taking out a knife as he kept on chocking the devil.

"Your skin will make a perfect umbrella," Skin Taker grinned before grinding the knife into Zalgo's back.

"I don't think so," the devil whispered.

Zalgo then reached his hands back and managed to grab Skin Taker. Zalgo then picked up Skin Taker and threw him in front of Zalgo. Skin Taker crawled away as Zalgo used fire breath at where the puppet landed.

Laughing Jack signalled over Ms. P, Skin Taker and Sonic. EXE. The creeps went over to the clown.

"Guys, the only way we can beat him is by teaming up. With the power of friendship and harmony, we can overcome any task," Laughing Jack told the three creepypastas.

"Fine," Sonic. EXE moaned.

Skin Taker and Ms. P smiled at each other, before looking at Zalgo. They nodded at each other, before both of them ran towards Zalgo.

They both took out large knives and slashed at the devil. Zalgo stood back and let them keep stabbing and slashing him. He then yawned before grabbing both creeps. By holding them, they started to get electrocuted.

Sonic and Jack rushed towards Zalgo. As Laughing Jack tried to prie Ms. P and Skin Taker out of Zalgo's grip, Sonic. EXE went behind the devil and sliced at the back.

"I AM GOD," Sonic shouted as he continued to rapidly punch Zalgo in the back.

Jack then pulled Ms. P and Skin Taker from Zalgo's grasp. Sonic. EXE kept on attacking Zalgo from the back, until the demon turned around and bitch slapped the hedgehog. Sonic flew yards away and began to slip off the coal platform into the fire.

"Hang on buddy," Skin Taker said.

Skin Taker rushed up to Sonic and pulled him up to his feet. "I could have took care of myself," Sonic. EXE huffed.

"I feel like singing," Zalgo smiled.

"Can we join," Laughing Jack and Ms. Pencilneck said.

Zalgo grinned before opening his sixth mouth and started singing in a whole new language. He begun to sing louder, as the flames of hell rose higher, and the coal platform began to rumble.

"What the fuck," all four remaining sins shouted.

Before they knew, the flames of hell spread and landed on each of the creeps. Zalgo kept on singing louder as the four creeps begun to burn, literally in hell. All four sins screamed for a while, before hundreds of black souls surrounded Zalgo. The souls cirled around Zalgo, protecting him from the flames. Zalgo then finally finished singing.

He sighed looking at the damage.

"It's finally over," Zalgo muttered.

"Not so fast," a voice from behind said.

"So, Malone, the prophet," Zalgo laughed looking at the father.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! To be continued in Creepypasta Death Battles 3, hoff pump to everyone! )(\**

**Chapter Title Reference: From a classic video game, that counts as a cancelled movie sequel. The game was called 'A Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge'. The final boss's song is called, 'A Filthy Finale'**

**Is it wrong that an atheist had too much fun writing this?**

**Long live the Lord! Long live the L****ord!... Zalgo I mean.**

**Anyway, review and I'll see you guys next October for more creepypasta death battles!**

**Can't wait? Tomorrow, I will have another fanfiction involving creepypastas... I call it: Pasta with the Creeps...sneak peak, it will be more humor than horror, as the seven sins and other creeps enter a new land called 'Pastaville' where they will follow three strict rules to have immortality. Lonliness will be the 'Kenny', so stay tuned!**

**Riddle me this: If you encounter near a villain, what is their "q" (minus the "c" from pronouncing) from their surroundings, what is the abbreviation of the word "EVIL" that follows, and lastly, what makes them to say while they antagonize the heroes with the synonym of the words like "silly", "imprudent", and "acts unwisely"? **

**WAIT! I thought Zalgo only corrupts Comics/Illustrations? So this 'Zalgo is Lord' is zqzawsxdecrfvgtbhynujmki,olp;[']'[; ,ikmujnyhbtgvrfcedxwszqa**

**_This is Zalgo, the lord that is true._**

**_ Sorry about that, I chopped up my victim's head off and made it roll on the keyboard._**

**_I shall control this 'Duperghoul' now_**

**_ He dared to put my work in doubt. _**

**_I will spare the Earth... for now! _  
><strong>

**_H̸̡̥͛ͮ́ͪ͆ͬ̏Ȧ̷̶̪̖ͨ͋̐ͪ͛̐ͣP̷̢̥͉̥̉̈̅̓̏̊ͬ̇͝ͅP͉ͭ̔ͫͭ̑̚Y̥̩͇̖̰̯̙͕͊̈ ̭̤͚͓̠̼̙͈ͪ̓ͫ͒H̹͍͂̽̑͜A̖͖̽̏̂͢ͅḺ͙̙̗͈̟̥̌͂̒̽ͭ͟L̛̰̦̝̟͔̲̟̈̅̍̐̉ͩ͜O̞̤̗̱̤̩̘̿͌ͣ̌̓̽̄̈͘͜ͅW̧̳͕̜̣͉͓̎ͯ͌E͖̒ͩ̑̿ͣ̚ͅE̮ͬͭ̿̈́ͤ͆ͯ̒̈N͍̰̤̖͙̻͙̔ͯ͂̉͊̎͋̀ͅ!͕̫ͣͨ͂̎͟͝_**


End file.
